


Cutting the Cord

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Banter, Community: comment_fic, Love Triangle, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The problem with Mike is that he's one mixed-up guy....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cutting the Cord

The problem with Michael Westen is that he's a truly mixed-up kinda guy. Part of him will always be the kid cowering under his father's hand. Another part of him will forever be a superspy, running into burning buildings to save the skin of some innocent, blowing away villains, playing the biggest damn hero you've ever seen.

Sam understands all of these different pieces of his psyche - there are a thousand Michaels, but the truest version is the one that combines all of these faces into one single, tense, frowning, sneering, strong human being.

Larry only sees The Kid - the guy he trained up into being an unstoppable machine. The person he hoped to brainwash into being the perfect rogue killer when they met again years later. He doesn't know about Michael's capacity for love - only his lust, blind and rancid, volatile and sweet.

Michael hears them both, though he takes the middle ground, the smartest and sanest route. He likes it there - the place where he can best protect the largest amount of people.

They're trapped in an elevator with one bullet, three empty guns and an angry Columbian dictator trying to gun them down. Michael's severing the elevator cable with a hacksaw and Michael and Sam are strapping themselves in for a two-flight fall to the lobby.

"Maybe we could work out a compromise," Sam suggested.

"As long as I get my fair share."

"I think one of you should ask me first," Michael complained, but his words poured from his lips childishly.

"When have we ever done that?" Larry cinched his belt tighter to the ballast behind him, adding another level of intensity to his words.

"Mike, shut this guy up."

"Little busy, Sam."

He cuts the cord.


End file.
